


truly

by tabloidsuperjunkie (haljordae)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haljordae/pseuds/tabloidsuperjunkie
Summary: Seunghyun is a wonder Jiyong doesn't cease to find amazing in every way.





	truly

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1298940/).

 

 ** _He doesn’t know where to_** start, because the hopeless romantic side of his believes that even every strand of Lee Seunghyun’s hair deserves its own book. Call Jiyong foolish, but isn’t that what usually happens to someone in love? (Or maybe, Jiyong’s only making excuses, although he really doesn’t mind being one, actually.)

But if he’s given some time to contemplate, maybe he can start from the eyes, a cosmic universe where constellations of stars reside. Perhaps, that’s the reason why Jiyong’s own eyes cannot meet Seunghyun’s for a little longer – they shine oh so brightly, warm and almost blinding. And in the universe hidden behind Seunghyun’s eyes, Jiyong’s merely a lonely, deserted planet nobody will ever notice. And a split second before he averts his gaze from the blinding beauty, the fluttering lashes, dancing quietly along with the breeze, will always make Jiyong fully aware of the swarm of butterflies inside his stomach.

And trapped between the lips is a fascinating silver line, spreading into the most soothing smile Jiyong has ever seen. When Jiyong’s being too busy avoiding the eyes, his gaze will immediately falls on the smile almost like a reflect, tracing the shape mentally. Many people have often pointed out how the smile looks like a kitty one, yet Jiyong will always find the sight something new, as if he never noticed it before. With the warmth spreading from his chest, he’ll follow how the lips spread and curl until the prominent lip-tail forms, and Jiyong can always feel how the smile hitches his breath.

Coming from the smiling lips is the most captivating voice – to him, it’s almost like the most melodious music and every word brushing the lips is a masterpiece. Jiyong feels grateful for Seunghyun’s voice doesn’t share the same effect his eyes do, because that means he can always listen to him talking for hours or even days, if only he got the opportunity. And from the voice only, Jiyong can learn the emotion each word holds, for Seunghyun apparently can keep his feelings behind that sparkling smile of his.

And that’s way he always notices how every part of Seunghyun’s body reacts in a certain manner, depending on the emotion Jiyong translates from his voice only. How Seunghyun’s head will tilt to certain direction, how the shoulders stiffen or relax, how the fingers tap a certain beat on any surface depending on the mood he’s in, how he tucks his black tufts behind his ears or runs his fingers across his head, how he bounces up and down on the balls of his feet, how his arms spread widely before pulling anyone in a warm hug, how he bites his lower lip whenever he’s deep in his thoughts…

And Kwon Jiyong still finds Lee Seunghyun the most beautiful creature even when the stars in his eyes beam brighter, the ray of sunlight spreads on his smiling lips, and his fingers are intertwined with someone else’s.

Truly, Seunghyun is a wonder Jiyong doesn’t cease to find amazing in every way.

 

**E N D**

 

 


End file.
